


I Just Want You For My Own

by asoftplacetoland



Series: Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Cocktail Party, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Feminization, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Stevie is an enabler, Sweaters, Teasing, There's A Tag For That, Work Holiday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: With profits up and spirits high, David decides to throw a holiday cocktail party for their vendors and Stevie convinces Patrick to give David a Christmas gift just a little bit early.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839364
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	I Just Want You For My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wednesday, everyone! Today I humbly present to you some Christmas smut because I just had to. Title comes from, of course, "All I Want for Christmas is You" and the prompt is "Christmas Gift". Heed the tags on this one. This holiday cocktail has quite a bit of cinnamon in it. 😉

Even with the snow storm that ended up taking two full shopping days away from them, Rose Apothecary was set to finish out the quarter on a spectacular high note and David wanted to celebrate.

“I think we should throw a party.” David tells Patrick as they are setting out their now bi-weekly order of peppermint bark. Patrick tilts his head to the side and gives David that annoyingly cute look like he’s laughing at him on the inside.

“We are. It’s called our family Christmas party and it’s next week. Remember? We’re picking Alexis up from the airport next Friday at 9:00 AM.” David snorts and drops a red pull bow onto the box of candy Patrick hands him.

“Not, like, at the house. I was thinking like a little holiday cocktail party for our vendors?” David says and Patrick’s face goes from playful to business mode so quickly David can practically see the mental calculator getting warmed up in his head. 

“You know, pop a little champagne, maybe order some shrimp cocktail and those little cranberry meatballs from Dunleavy’s, I can see if Ivan can do a tray of mini cherry cheesecakes or something?” David can picture it in his mind’s eye as he turns to stare at the store for a moment. “We can clear the center tables for the food and people can chat and drink and eat around them. Maybe I’ll put on a little music and since we ordered too many…” Patrick crosses his arms and gives him a pointed look. “Okay since _I_ ordered too many of them, we can give out the Rose Apothecary Ornaments and a bottle of wine as a Christmas gift from us?” Patrick gives him another look but then a nod.

“I love it. Two amendments though. We order mini bottles of rosé rather than the wine as a favor to be more cost effective and if we’re ordering catering from Dunleavey’s, we also have to get that crostini topped with their homemade ricotta and twelve-hour tomatoes.” David presses a quick kiss to Patrick's cheek while Patrick attempts to keep his face neutrally professional and fails.

“Approved.” David murmurs and Patrick smiles and leans in to kiss him properly on the mouth.

“I do love these staff meetings of ours.” Patrick says when they part and David sticks the pull bow in his hands onto Patrick’s shoulder in response.

Four days, sixteen out of sixteen yeses from their vendors, lots of curling ribbon, and a comically large tray of bacon wrapped blue cheese stuffed figs later, it’s time for the first annual Rose Apothecary Christmas Party. David decided to dust off one of his flashier [red, white, and black Alexander McQueen fair isle sweaters](https://www.mrporter.com/en-us/mens/product/alexander-mcqueen/clothing/crew-necks/slim-fit-fair-isle-wool-sweater/9679066509640327?cm_mmc=Google-ProductSearch-US--c-_-MRP_EN_US_PLA-_-MRP+-+US+-+GS+-+Holiday+%26+Sale--Promotional+-+Clothing_AM&gclid=Cj0KCQjwu8r4BRCzARIsAA21i_DdFnZr28wKG1gCMPulGhDoIuR0PJPrY9DUBpr1x5kWRaQ-RflJZ7kaAl6iEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds) for the festive occasion. He was double checking his hair in the mirror of the back bathroom when he heard Patrick and Stevie walk in. They’d divided and conquered for the party with David setting up the party space and Patrick picking up the food and booze with Stevie. Stevie had somehow ended up inviting herself to the party by insisting she deserved an invite by virtue of being COO of Rosebud Motel Group. Patrick had started to explain the difference between a vendor and a customer at dinner the night before when she stole a handful of fries off his plate and David acquiesced rather than suffer the same fate when the cafe had finally made sweet potato fries an option.

David steps out of the bathroom to see Stevie setting several large trays out on the table. Stevie looks like the powerhouse she is in a [smart red tuxedo jumpsuit](https://www.macys.com/shop/product/adrianna-papell-tuxedo-jumpsuit?ID=11294094&pla_country=US&CAGPSPN=pla&cm_mmc=Google_Womens_PLA-_-RTW_Womens_Adrianna_Papell_-_GS_Other_Adrianna_Papell-_-91912486141-_-pg1051783708_c_kclickid_f3243f33-b1e0-4a23-b9b5-108a8e3626d7_KID_EMPTY_328245541_23779339621_91912486141_aud-325772343095:pla-891215565561_652933572934USA__c_KID_&trackingid=424x1051783708&m_sc=sem&m_sb=Google&m_tp=PLA&m_ac=Google_Womens_PLA&m_ag=OtherAdriannaPapell&m_cn=RTW_Womens_Adrianna_Papell_-_GS&m_pi=go_cmp-328245541_adg-23779339621_ad-91912486141_aud-325772343095:pla-891215565561_dev-c_ext-_prd-652933572934USA&gclid=Cj0KCQjwu8r4BRCzARIsAA21i_CWUhDYWPXA0-m7mkiGWJAtwuIwXZePdWA08tYqmBmfgn-_jDaBKAoaAvTAEALw_wcB) with slick black heels that look suspiciously like a pair Alexis owns. Ever since Stevie took on her role of traveling around and setting up motels and meeting important people and just generally thriving as a boss, her outfits have gotten a lot sharper and a lot bolder. David loves watching his best friend own her power and although she still favors her flannels around Schitt’s Creek, it’s nice to see her mixing her business life with her home life so seamlessly.

“Look at you!” David purrs as he pulls her into a hug even as she rolls her eyes.

“Perfectly capable of dressing myself for a business cocktail function, thank you very much.” Stevie tells him curtly but she’s smiling as she does so.

“Aw, David, we match!” Patrick’s voice calls from the doorway where he’s bringing in the final round of food. Patrick is also wearing [a fair isle sweater](https://www.asos.com/us/new-look/new-look-holidays-sweater-in-penguin-fairisle/prd/12461019?affid=25249&_cclid=Google_Cj0KCQjwu8r4BRCzARIsAA21i_BwhK-R79nfZfHyO9r-viZ_H-gOAfLXu1a4PWuFYqsoOTJNA2atepcaAiN1EALw_wcB&channelref=product+search&mk=abc&ppcadref=10104919885%7c106779534692%7caud-903312630668:pla-294682000766&cpn=10104919885&gclid=Cj0KCQjwu8r4BRCzARIsAA21i_BwhK-R79nfZfHyO9r-viZ_H-gOAfLXu1a4PWuFYqsoOTJNA2atepcaAiN1EALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds) but his has little penguins on it in Santa hats and sunglasses. David stares at the penguins and then back up at Patrick’s innocently eager face and then over at Stevie who’s nodding in agreement.

“I’m having a very hard time deciding who wore it better but I’m going to go with Patrick because penguins are cute.” David pulls a face at her while Patrick preens. Between the three of them, they’re able to set out all of the bacon wrapped figs, shrimp cocktail, ricotta crostini, sweet and sour meatballs, crudité platter, and Ivan’s mini red velvet cheesecakes in record time before the first guest arrives. David sets out a few bowls of various Christmas candies and nuts around the buffet for a final touch as Stevie examines the bar selection and Patrick sets up the party playlist.

As their vendors start to arrive, David realizes some of them are seeing the store for the very first time and each one of them greets both David and Patrick with a hug or a handshake and effusively compliments how beautiful the store is. David feels a bit of a lump in his throat when Harold, the reclusive older gentleman who supplies their plants, arrives in old looking but very nice sport coat and presses an expensive bottle of Yamazaki 12 Year Old Single Malt, a Japanese whisky David recognizes from the wild party days of his early twenties. David knows a single bottle of this particular whisky usually retails for well over two hundred dollars because he remembers buying it by the case for his weekly parties the summer he spent in Tokyo.

“Harold, this is way too much. You should keep this for a special occasion or something.” David stammers out but Harold just pats him on the arm and presses the bottle into David's hands.

“I did.”

Patrick gently eases the bottle out of David’s hands and sets it in the pile of gifts from their guests before shaking Harold’s hand and wishing him Merry Christmas.

The store begins to fill up with the sounds of quiet, happy chatter and clinking glasses. Stevie ends up playing bartender and is seemingly having a wonderful time convincing the married couple who make their candles to get hammered along with her on shots of tequila. The food is a hit and David barely has time to grab a crostini before they're all gone. Patrick somehow winds up over with Stevie and David watches with a grimace as the two of them end up whispering back and forth. That can’t be a good sign. When there’s finally a lull in the conversation, David drags Patrick away from Stevie, noting the pleasant flush to his cheeks from the shot Stevie likely made him take, and he steps up on a chair. This time, the entire room falls silent in a heartbeat and David just stares stunned for a moment before raising his glass of champagne.

“Patrick and I are so happy to have you here at the store for this little holiday party. Rose Apothecary can’t happen without our incredible vendors and we just wanted to show you a little gesture of our appreciation for all the wonderful products you make and for letting us be part of your business.” David glances down at Patrick, who’s staring up at him in wonder.

“Anything to add?” David asks sotto voce and Patrick raises his glass of water.

“And we're glad to have you all in our lives as well. We wish you a wonderful holiday season and a Happy New Year. Cheers!” The room offers their cheers back and everyone goes back to their drinks and food. David ends up having a fascinating conversation with Harold about the decade he’d lived in Japan as a young man when Patrick tugs at his sleeve.

“David, I’m not feeling too good. I think I’m going to head home early and head to bed.” Patrick tells him in a low voice while Harold raises his glass at them and starts up a conversation with their pottery vendor. David turns to him and notices his pupils don’t look dilated but that pink flush is still present on his cheeks. David frowns at him.

“Oh—okay, yeah. Absolutely. Do you need me to come with you? Or maybe Stevie—"

“Nope!” Patrick cuts him off before he can even finish his sentence. “No, no I’m fine to go alone. How much longer do you think before this is over?” Patrick bites his lip like he always does when he’s telling a lie, but David can’t imagine why’d he’d be lying about feeling poorly. The party was going so well and Patrick seemed like he was having a wonderful time.

“Um, I don’t know. We’re out of figs and champagne so maybe like another thirty minutes and then twenty or so to clean up if Stevie helps?”

“Oh, I can almost guarantee she will.” Patrick drawls, staring over at Stevie, who pops an olive into her mouth as she fixes Patrick with a knowing look. David frowns between the two of them.

“Well okay. Go ahead and take the car and be careful on the way home. I’ll see you soon.” Patrick nods and kisses David, just a chaste brush of their lips together.

“Love you.” Patrick says as he turns to get his coat, nearly missing David’s responding ‘I love you, feel better’ in his rush to get out the door.

The party does seem to wind down after Patrick leaves and Stevie does help him pass out the little gift bags of the Rose Apothecary ornaments, miniature bottles of rosé, and a batch of bakery style Italian butter cookies packed away in red cellophane that David had made while watching F _our Christmases_ the other night. Everyone raves over the party while also wishing Patrick a speedy recovery from whatever illness has befallen him. Each well wish worries David more and more until he’s practically vibrating out of his skin while he and Stevie clean up.

“It’s just he seemed fine—better than fine, all day, Stevie! Patrick never gets sick and this came on so suddenly. He can’t be sick for Christmas! We’re supposed to have everyone over next week and I don’t know if I can do all the cooking myself and Patrick gets so sad when he’s sick, Stevie. It’s a very dark circumstance.” David whines as he brush crumbs and dust into a neat pile in the center of the store. Stevie throws another plate into the garbage bag in her hand and fixes David with a look.

“David. I promise you Patrick will be alright but if you’re really that concerned, I can finish up here and lock up for you.” Stevie offers with only the barest amount of disgust on her face. David smiles at her gratefully.

“Stevie, oh my god, thank you. Thank you so much. I owe you one.” David breathes out as he rushes across the room for his coat. Stevie snags a bottle of unopened wine from the table and points it at him.

“No, you don’t. Not yet. But this will be a start.” She sets the bottle next to her bag and David doesn’t have time to ponder her cryptic statement as he half runs out into the snow.

The walk home does little to settle his nerves and he decides he’ll make Patrick a hot toddy and even turn on that silly treehouse building show he loves so much for him to watch while David puts a bit of vaporub on his chest. David opens the front door and is not surprised to find the house quiet.

“Patrick, I’m home!” David calls loudly and then immediately regrets it when he hears a loud thump and a curse from upstairs. Shit. Must have woken him up. All the same, it’s best he’s up so David can bully him into taking the right meds verses the Tylenol he probably washed down with half a glass of water. David carefully makes his way up the stairs as the muffled curses and rustling gets louder. Bracing himself for full blown runny nosed, miserable husband, David gently opens the door and the sight that greets him is…well, decidedly not that.

Patrick is wearing a dress, a little slip of a Santa dress that immediately reminds David of Mariah Carey’s dress in the promotional shots for “All I Want For Christmas”. This dress, however, has clearly been cut and designed with Patrick’s body in mind. The thick black belt at his waist hugs in to give the impression of an hourglass figure. The short, flouncy skirt barely covers his thighs and the long sleeves and skirt and neckline are all trimmed with fluffy white fur. Patrick is splayed on the bed like he had to rush to do it and the neckline of the dress has fallen to reveal one pale shoulder that David would very much like to bite some kisses too. David scans Patrick’s face to see the flush he’d thought was from him being sick or tipsy is actually a blush and Patrick has further accentuated it with some of his stage makeup. His eyes are rimmed with a bit of dark eyeliner and his lips are plumped up with a bit of clear gloss and actual rose blush stains his cheeks where it mingles with his natural blush.

“Um, uh. Surprise?” Patrick says after the silence stretches on just a tad too long and David is moving toward the bed so quickly Patrick falls back onto his hands. David toes off his boots before climbing onto the bed and pinning Patrick down with his hands on his waist.

“So not sick, I take it?” David purrs as he moves his hands over the dress. It’s velvety and soft and Patrick squirms beneath him making the whole scene even hotter.

“No. Stevie’s idea. I told her how I worked with a dressmaker in Long Island on a Mariah Carey Christmas dress and she said I should wear it tonight when you didn’t expect it.” Patrick admits and David’s smile curves up at the thought of his sweet husband sending his measurements to a stranger to make him a dress to be worn exclusively in the bedroom. But then again, there was the matter of the lie.

“I definitely wasn’t expecting this. I was expecting to tend to you in your sick bed and while this,” David rubs at Patrick’s nipples through the fabric and Patrick arches into the touch with a soft moan. “—is much nicer, I think someone just earned himself a spot on the naughty list.”

Patrick’s pout is further accentuated by the gloss on his lips and David crashes their mouths together without a second thought. Patrick’s lips part automatically under his own, and David’s licks inside, pleased at the taste of peppermint and vanilla underneath meaning Patrick has brushed his teeth but had also snuck some of the butter cookies David had made from the vendor Christmas gift bags. Very naughty indeed. When David pulls back, Patrick is staring up at him, eyes blown wide and still attempting to look very innocent despite his smudged eyeliner and gloss smeared lips.

“Is there any way I can get off the naughty list? I’d sure like to get my Christmas presents this year.” Patrick says in a simpering, high voice and David can’t help but laugh at the obvious innuendo when Patrick rolls his hips on 'get off' and ‘present’. Patrick glares at him. “I spent far too much money and I've sent way too many embarrassingly invasive e-mails to Janette for you to laugh at me now.” Patrick huffs and David kisses him on the forehead.

“Not laughing at you. Appreciating you trying to set the scene even if it is incredibly predictable. How about for your punishment, I spank you over my knee in your little Christmas dress and then you can ride me as your penance?” Patrick’s face goes from pissed off to eager in the span of several seconds and David’s breath catches in his throat when he looks into the expressive eyes of the man he loves and sees just how much Patrick wants this. Patrick loves nothing more than a challenge and to be told how good he is and David plans to give him both in equal measure tonight. David quickly undresses and sits back against the headboard while Patrick arranges himself over David’s lap.

David gently flips the skirt up and over Patrick’s ass and feels his brain short circuit a bit because Patrick is wearing lacy candy cane striped panties with an open seam right over his hole. Above the seam is one of the small stick-on red pull bows they used to decorate the boxes of peppermint bark at the store the other day. The bow is smushed slightly from where David had moved Patrick onto his back earlier, but it further goes to prove Patrick really did plan everything for this encounter. Patrick wriggles impatiently over David’s lap and the fur on the skirt tickles David’s legs.

“Like your present?” Patrick says and David plucks off the bow and nestles it in Patrick’s hair.

“Can’t really call it a present when you give it up on the regular but yes, the panties are a very nice touch.” David admits and Patrick huffs so loudly, his whole body moves with it and David teases a finger slowly down the exposed skin of Patrick’s ass through the seam. “Just perfect. I love it and I love you for being so thoughtful and open for me.” David murmurs and Patrick hums happily, canting his hips back to try and get more contact from David’s wandering finger. “Now I’m thinking an even fifteen is in order. Just enough to give you a little blush on your ass to match your pretty face.” Patrick presses his face into the bed spread and mumbles something snarky and David spanks him right over the seam on his panties.

“One!” Patrick yelps, turning his face to the side so David can see that lovely flush on his cheeks.

“There’s my sweet boy.” David coos and Patrick groans as his cock twitches in his panties against David’s thigh. David spanks him again in the same spot, this time with a bit more force and he admires the way Patrick’s ass is already starting to pink up. David lands four, five, six, and seven on the underside of Patrick’s ass, knowing he’ll get the added bonus of watching Patrick squirm when he sits down to eat his lunch at their kitchen table tomorrow. From there, David alternates his hits on each cheek to ensure full coverage and by the time Patrick grits out “fifteen”, his ass is nearly as red as the red stripes on his panties. David rubs his hands over the warm skin of Patrick’s ass even as Patrick hisses. “Good boy, Patrick. You always take it so well. Gonna open you up now, okay? Get this pretty hole nice and wet for me.”

“I tried to do that before you came home but you got home too soon. Lube’s under the pillow.” Patrick gasps, pushing his ass up and back as David grabs the lube from beneath the pillow. The lube is unfamiliar and it proclaims itself to be a 'Yuletide Treat' in that it tastes like candy canes. “Wow, Patrick. You have been planning this for a little while, haven’t you?” David hums even as he spreads the lube on his fingers and it immediately starts to tingle. When he presses one finger to rub the lube into Patrick’s tight hole, Patrick immediately gasps.

“Oh, that’s colder than I expected!” David snorts and sinks the finger deep inside.

“You’re the one that bought it. Is it too much?” David asks even as he swirls his finger inside. Patrick shakes his head no, letting out a sigh as David moves his finger in and out.

“No, no I’m good. Feels nice now.” Patrick pillows his arms and lays his head down on them to watch David. David notices him staring and adds a second finger.

“You look so beautiful, baby. My little Christmas angel.” David says and Patrick smiles, his face open and relaxed and David wants to kiss him again but he’s too far way. David slips his fingers out and motions for Patrick to come closer and Patrick moves up and into his lap more fully, wrapping his arms around David’s neck as he kisses him. The kiss is slow and sensual and David rubs his hands up and down Patrick’s sides and across the planes of his back as they kiss and move together. Patrick bites gently at David’s bottom lip and it works a groan out from deep in David’s throat. Patrick drops his arms and shifts as he fumbles under the skirt for a moment with a determined expression. When he moans loudly, David realizes that Patrick is fingering himself open in David’s lap because he’s apparently also determined to make David pass out from how hot his husband is. David lifts the skirt up and watches Patrick’s hand moving in and out of his hole where he’s now kneeling on either side of David’s legs. David is mesmerized by the movement and by the wet spot on the front of Patrick’s panties where his cock is leaking like a sieve.

David gently eases Patrick’s fingers out of his hole before settling him back on his stomach and tucking the skirt up into the belt and out of the way. Although the panties offer a nice little peak, there’s no way David’s cock is going to fit comfortably in that space so he pulls the panties down and off Patrick’s legs.

“Oh baby, you got your panties all wet!” David exclaims showing Patrick the damp fabric as he blushes furiously. “Poor thing, I know you can’t help how eager you get. Love when you get messy for me.” David bends down and licks over Patrick’s lube slick hole and the peppermint taste combined with the unique taste of Patrick underneath it fills his mouth. Patrick cries into the bedspread as David gently licks into his hole, opening him up for David to fill him up even further. David works a finger inside along with his tongue and then another before Patrick sits back up and urges David toward the front of the bed.

“I’m ready, David, I’m so ready. Need your cock right now.” Patrick growls and who is David to say no to _that_? Patrick straddles him and grips David’s cock as he sinks down slowly. David lifts up the skirt in the front so he can watch, and Patrick is a vision, working David’s cock inside his hole until he settles flush against David’s thighs. David can see Patrick sweating in his dress and as much as he’d love to continue fucking him in it, he undoes the belt and pulls it up and over his head before tossing it to the floor. Patrick sighs in relief and David drinks in the sight of Patrick naked and pink and glistening with sweat where he sits on top of David's cock.

“There’s my baby. Go on, take what you need.” David urges and Patrick starts to raise up on shaky legs before dropping back down the length of David’s cock. Patrick rakes his blunt nails across David’s thighs as he balances to work himself up and down David’s cock at a speed that’s sure to have them both coming in minutes.

“God, Patrick, you’re so gorgeous. Look so pretty on my cock. That’s it, right there, does that feel good?” David asks and Patrick moans loudly in response as his hand flies to his own red, leaking cock. David watches, his cock jerking where it's buried deep inside Patrick's hole, as Patrick’s hand moves in time with the rolling of his hips, taking his pleasure unashamedly.

“Feels so good, love it. Love when I can get you so deep inside.” Patrick manages, his hand still moving lightning quick over his cock. David leans up to place his hands on Patrick’s hips and then bucks up hard a few times until Patrick comes with a shout or surprise, come splattering across his chest as he continues to stroke himself through it.

“So beautiful, baby.” David murmurs, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s sweaty forehead as he rolls them so Patrick is laying back on the bed. David eases his cock out and Patrick scrunches up his face in displeasure.

“Nooooo. Put it back in, David!” Patrick whines and David hushes him by sliding three fingers back inside his hole.

“Greedy boy. Already came and you still need something to fill up your hungry little hole, huh?” David says as he jerks his cock over Patrick’s chest while his fingers twist inside his soft, open entrance. Patrick sighs happily and he looks so beautiful all fucked out and satisfied that it pushes David over the edge. David spills across Patrick’s chest, painting his come over Patrick’s already messy chest. He eases his fingers out after a moment and uses his other hand to scoop up through the mess before lifting it to his lips. Patrick stares at him, his eyes hungry and dark as David licks at his come smeared fingers before crawling up the bed. David kisses Patrick, feeding their mingled released to him with his tongue while Patrick hums happily. When they part, David cuddles in close and pulls Patrick into his arms, hugging him close and laughing lightly at the frankly ridiculous dress up sex they just had on the night of their first work holiday party. After a moment or two of just lying together, it's Patrick who speaks first.

“I am sorry I lied to you, for the record. Stevie got me all hyped up and it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Patrick admits and David laughs softly, swiping his thumb across Patrick’s cheek in a soothing line.

“All is forgiven, baby. I loved my surprise. Now I vote we go take a long hot bubble bath and then tomorrow, we can have Stevie over for a ‘sorry our sex life messed up your evening plans’ dinner.” David says and it’s Patrick’s turn to laugh.

“I feel like that’s the reason for at least half of our dinners with Stevie.” David nods thoughtfully as they both head toward the bathroom to get clean.

“Well if you could see my husband in his Christmas dress, I think you’d understand.” David grins even as Patrick wrinkles his nose at him. “Best Christmas present I’ve gotten yet.”

Patrick smiles back and if David uses a bit too much bubble bath and spends far too much time massaging Patrick’s scalp, he’ll just chalk that up to having a generous holiday spirit inspired by his thoughtful husband.

The next day, when Patrick goes to find where the dress landed after their evening activities, he’s equal parts thrilled and embarrassed to find it lovingly laundered and hanging in a dress bag in the back of their closet with a pull bow stuck to the hanger.


End file.
